


北国

by Violet_Black



Series: 无故事王国 [2]
Category: MCU
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 如果一定需要一个Alpha标记的话，从头到尾我就只给了自己唯一一个选择。





	北国

预警：非典型囚禁，ABO，有点病的虫  
*setting：前朝国王铁/新晋国王虫

这场雪来得迅猛又突兀，狂风卷挟着白屑肆虐过各个角落，冷气刀子一样割在人的面庞。然而被束缚于屋子里的Tony却直到看见窗外包裹着整个世界的素白，才终于意识到，冬天降临了这个国度。  
下人每天定时给他送来三餐，今天也不例外。Beta女仆一声不吭地将各种精致餐点摆上他的桌子，丰盛到不像给囚徒准备的伙食。Tony猜这又是Parker的命令，值得一提的是，自从上次的“审讯”过后，这位年轻国王到现在也没有再露面。  
他不是没猜测过对方的心思——站在一个掌权者的角度。但即使脑子里浮现出过千万般猜想，Tony也依旧难以理解Parker留着自己性命的企图。换作他，无论怎么看斩草除根才是最能一劳永逸的办法。  
还有那个标记——  
Tony无法言明，自己上次毫不理智的举动是由什么驱使着的，除了浸染着恨意的报复心在作祟之外，他没法坦荡地承认这其中毫不掺杂其他东西，虽然从结果上来看对自己并无坏处。  
Alpha对Omega天然的压制和支配是从古到今都没办法改变的事实，他标记了Parker，如果是在文明并未如此开化的时代，那个青年就相当于被打上了他的烙印，成为专属于自己的奴隶。  
男人想起他白皙优美的颈项，清甜馥郁的香气由内而外地散发着，自己的牙齿刺穿对方腺体的那一瞬间，的确有联结在他们之间形成了，Alpha能感觉到。  
但随着时间流逝，他总觉得这份感应越来越淡了。  
男人隐隐约约能猜想到些什么，却克制自己不去想......天，他最近真的想起Peter Parker太多次了，于公于私都是，这并不是个好征兆。  
但恍惚间，Parker苍白下来的面容和眼睛里一闪而过的痛楚再次清晰地闪过他的脑海。  
他以为那是自己情欲催化下的错觉，把对方当成什么柔弱可欺的普通Omega，得不到Alpha的喜爱便脆弱敏感地自怨自艾。哈！那可不是Peter Parker。  
Tony承认，如果他们不是站在敌对方的立场，自己说不定还会很欣赏这个年轻人。  
但现在事实是，他们兵戎相见，然后自己成了对方的阶下囚。  
除了死敌之外的关系，简直像天方夜谭。这是一个他倾尽全力也走不出来的无解之局。

大约一个月后，Tony终于再次见到了Peter Parker。  
年轻国王代替了Beta女仆的工作，摆好餐点后坐在他对面，拿起一块布丁朝Tony晃了晃，献宝地递过去，“不尝一下？Asgard的手艺，味道据说和这边不太一样。”  
“uhha，不巧的是，我不太喜欢从别人手里拿东西。”  
Peter耸耸肩，不再说什么了。Tony沉默地看着他把那块布丁送到自己嘴里，视线落到对方被繁复衣领遮住的颈项，眸色加深了些。  
之前不是错觉，他的确感觉不到任何联结了。  
初次标记形成的感应没道理在这么短的时间内就完全消减，唯一的解释只有——Peter Parker的身上不再有自己的标记了。  
在和Parker的国家开战前，民间就有流言说找到了解除Omega标记的方法。Tony心底深知，虽然Omega们的境遇较之多年前已经好过太多，但“Alpha的附属物”这个根植已久的观念却并没那么容易消除。一个Omega一生只能被唯一的Alpha标记，某种意义上来说也确实是某些Omega们绝望产生的开端。  
现在看来，这并不是谣言了。因为他眼前就站着一个活生生的例子。  
男人心底讽刺地笑了笑，噢，他当然是有备而来的，不然怎么会乖乖任由自己被标记呢？那也太......引人遐想了些。  
Peter咽下布丁，并不察对方心中的想法。青年拭了拭嘴角抬头看他，眼睛里闪着晶亮的光。  
“你看，我并不擅长那些能融洽气氛的开场白，所以我就直接说了，”  
他这样说，然后曲起指节敲了敲桌面，“Stark，我可以释放Potts和你的将军，保证他们完全平安无事的那种——但有一个条件，”  
在他开口的那一瞬间，Tony就意识到对方是认真的。他能从Parker的眼神和语气中窥见这场谈判的重要程度。可愈这样他愈气定神闲，Parker也许能因为运气好占得战场上的先机，但论政///事上的手腕，Tony绝对比这个青年有经验得多。  
“所以？”  
他不动声色地盯着Parker的眼睛，气场绝不会因为此刻身份上的差距而缩减半分。  
男人的本意是先用气势压过对方一头，但他没料到的是，Parker连反过来压制他的念头都没有。青年几乎是在被他的双眼密切注视的一瞬间，就有些不自在地别过了头，左手虚握成拳，放在嘴边干咳了几声。  
而就在这时他发现，年轻国王微微滑下的袖口处露出一小截若隐若现的绷带。Tony蹙起眉，仿佛这才注意到对方称不上正常的苍白脸色。  
“条件是什么。”  
他突地失去了周旋的乐趣，其实要说的话，自己的目的无非是保证Pepper和Rhodey的绝对安全。而多年来早就不怎么用过的直觉好像在告诉他，Peter Parker是个信得过的家伙。  
青年顿了一下，才开口回答，“我需要一个Alpha。”  
“能给我临时标记的那种。”  
他这时转过了头，看着Tony。男人眼里闪过一瞬间的讶然，但也仅仅是一瞬间。  
“所以，”  
Tony几乎觉得这有点好笑了，“你去除了之前的标记，现在又希望同样一个Alpha再给你临时标记？”  
Peter不为所动，“我从十八岁开始注射抑制剂，一直到现在。”  
他顿了一下，而这句短短的话已经够让男人心里翻起惊涛骇浪了。  
十八岁，天。Tony想，这意味着从他第二性征成熟以来就没度过正常的发情期。  
“你没猜错，但别用这种眼神看我，”  
青年给自己倒了杯水，低垂下眼睛，“毒素积累，然后就是一系列的病症——最显而易见的，信息素紊乱，发情期不规律。”  
“医生说不停用的话会害死我自己。”  
他说得风轻云淡，“我需要用正常的方法度过发情期。”  
所以这就是他说自己需要Alpha的原因。  
Tony朦胧地意识到，上一次的“审讯”恐怕也是青年发情期不规律带来的后果......  
为什么是我？  
他根本不必问这个问题，简单得很，对方想要自救却不甘被支配，于是选择了被捏住把柄的自己。  
男人忽地想在心底嗤笑，他看起来像是那么温和无害的人吗？  
“这恐怕会是你做过最危险的选择了，Parker。”  
Alpha沉沉地一笑，目光锐利，“所以我接受。”

拆开Omega的衣领，暴露出他的后颈时，Tony的动作顿了一下。  
青年的腺体旁边有一道狰狞的缝合伤口，从皮肉翻新程度来看也就是最近的事。他脑子里闪过Parker细瘦手腕上缠绕的绷带。  
这家伙最近添了不少伤。  
男人想做出一副漫不经心的样子，却又忍不住在意。他有点想伸手碰碰那道伤，才刚动了动指尖，Peter就开口催促，“天，你能不能快点。”  
Tony翻了个白眼，干脆利落地用牙齿咬穿了青年的腺体。  
这其实挺痛的，Tony听见他小小声地倒抽了一口冷气，看见年轻人攥着桌角的指关节泛出白色，隐忍着细碎的颤抖。仿佛只有这时候，他身上才能泄露出一点Omega的特质，而男人发现自己已经有点乐于看见这样了。  
临时标记渐渐生效，奇妙的联结再度形成。Parker吐出一口气，闭着眼睛微微仰起头，微弱的阳光照映在窗外的积雪上，折射出惨然的白。

“我有时候真的搞不懂你在想什么，Peter。”  
“你懂的，Michelle。如果一定需要一个Alpha标记的话，从头到尾我就只给了自己唯一一个选择。”

——FIN


End file.
